1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for an automated theater system. Particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods to prevent failure of an automated digital cinema system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex equipment is difficult to maintain. Maintenance personnel require extensive training. Spare inventory is expensive and difficult to control. Systems such as digital cinema systems, which include satellite communication, smart card, computer server, high-speed networking and high intensity optical projector technologies are extremely advanced and complicated. These systems require maintenance technicians with a wide scope of knowledge, who are very costly to train and retain. System reliability is vital to the success of a revenue generating program such as digital cinema.
Currently there are a very few digital cinema exhibitor (theater) installations in the world. The few digital cinema exhibitor installations that do exist are not operating full time. When they are in operation, factory technicians are on-site with spare parts to assure the equipment is operating properly. Existing approaches to system maintenance will not support a large-scale deployment of the digital cinema.
Consequently, there is a need for automated and efficient systems and methods for maintaining complex digital cinema systems. There is further a need for such systems and methods to minimize the necessary training and expertise of maintenance personnel.